frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170330163238/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170330182405
Anna was all alone. She was having nothing but angry thoughts about not only just Grand Pabbie but also mostly even her parents and especially her sister, Elsa too. She was silently glaring at all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's cold, winter, ice, snow, magical powers in tears of nothing but utter, complete, absoltute, pure, true, real anger, fury, rage, resentment, bitterness and indignation much more than once, twice, ever and usual ever since she first finally found out she had been having nothing but all of her real, old missing memories of her sister, Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter, elemental, magical powers all along, all this and all that time. She finally knew why her sister, Elsa shut her out at last. She had been having hard times controlling her tears of rage, anger, fury, resentment, bitterness and indignation so far ever since she clearly took the removal and the alternation of all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters, Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter, elemental, magical powers from very badly to worse just like she took Elsa refusing to bless her marriage to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles very badly at Elsa's coronation day before the eternal winter and the great thaw. How could Grand Pabbie do this to her? How could her own parents could do this to her too? What if anybody else who also knows any other parts of hers and Breha's whole entire past life, especially any of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter, elemental, magic powers was right about her parents, her sister, Elsa and Grand Pabbie all this and that time all along? What if she was able to have enough survival strength to move on from Elsa ever since anybody else who was at least there for her didn't think neither of her parents nor especially her sister, Elsa deserved to be her family at all? Anna was furiously sobbing angrily about the idea of having to have all of her real, old missing memories of her sister, Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter, elemental, magical powers being altered, changed and removed by Grand Pabbie but she didn't want any other more real, old missing memories of her whole entire past life anymore ever again at all though ever since she already got all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter, elemental, magic powers. Then Anna shrieked in rage loudly as she stomped/stamped her foot. "Grand Pabbie, how could you? How dare you take all of my real, old memories of my sister, Elsa's magic powers? Mama, Papa, how could you? Neither of you nor Grand Pabbie did anything nor nothing to save neither me nor Elsa from being isolated in Arendelle together with each other! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!! And, Elsa, some sister friend you are anyway! I hate being stuck isolated in Arendelle together with you! I hate being overshadowed by you! I hate being in your shadow! I hate being the least favorite! I ESPECIALLY EVEN HATE BEING YOUR YOUNGER SISTER!!" Then a cold, yet caring, sweet, calm, feminine voice said as she was offering Anna nothing but real, true comforts in order to easily calm Anna's rage, anger, fury, bitterness, resentment and indignation which it was still rather hard for Anna to do that herself. "That's right, Princess Anna, you poor girl, just go on right ahead and cry if you really need to but you really need to calm down, don't you? You already got all of your real, old missing memories of your sister, Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter, elemental, magic powers earlier than ever, didn't you? You've been having a bad, rough day or week, haven't you? I thought you'd be satisfied back then but on the other hand, I knew you'd rather take the removal of your real, old missing memories of your no good for nothing sister's, Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter, elemental, magic powers once you finally found all of your real, old missing memories of your sister's, Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter, elemental, magic powers at last just like you took that Elsa going against your wish to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles instead rather very badly at her coronation day before the eternal winter and the great thaw. I'm sorry to say this to you but if there's any girl or woman who didn't deserve to be your sister at all right from the start, it's Elsa, isn't it? She was the one who shut you out for your own so called safety even without telling you why, wasn't they? She was the one who tricked you into believing the reasons why Elsa wore gloves in order to keep the dirt, germs, bacteria, cut wounds and bruises off of their hands all these and those years until the public confrontation at Elsa's coronation day ever since Elsa was against your wish to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles after you and Hans asked for Elsa's blessing but worst of all, she refused instead. She was already told to hide their magic powers from everybody else by your own so called, no good for nothing parents including you, their own other daughter, their own younger daughter. Don't you worry, Princess Anna, they will get whatever they will deserve for keeping secrets and the truth from you any time and moment. Believe me, Anna, Elsa will regret that so called kind of protection, especially her dishonesty with you, won't she? Your parents will also regret that same so called kind of protection, especially their dishonesties with you too, won't she? Your whole entire so called, no good for nothing family will all regret that kind of protection, especially their dishonesties with you, won't they, Princess? There are one of the reasons why it's them who didn't deserve to be your family at all. There are any reasons why Elsa didn't deserve to be your sister at all nor neither of your parents deserve to be your parents at all, aren't there? There are any other friends even besides other than only just Elsa all the time, aren't there? You deserve much any other much more better sisters than the likes of that Elsa too, don't you? If either of you deserve no sister on her own at all, the same one who deserves to be an only single, siblingless, sisterless child, it's Elsa and you can also be an only single, siblingless, sisterless child too if you deserve to be even though you may found that too lonely for you and that Elsa. If you want to deny it, then go ahead and do it so ever since Elsa's this and that too important to be easily given up on by you no matter what. You did nothing on purpose to deserve to lose all of your real, old memories of Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter, elemental, magical, powers at all, did you? You never ever even meant to make Elsa accidentally hit you in your head with her ice, snow magic, did you? You also deserve much better than ever too, don't you? Not only just Elsa at all. Unfortunately for anybody who shows nothing but preferable favoritism towards Elsa over you couldn't believe you were also isolated in Arendelle too just like your no good for nothing so called sister friend, Elsa was right from the start at all. Your parents and Grand Pabbie should've done anything to save yours and Elsa's whole entire lives from being isolated in Arendelle back then before." Anna nodded in agreement but it didn't stop her from glaring at all the thoughts of her own sister, Elsa and Breha, their parents, Grand Pabbie and especially, all of Elsa's favoritism showers. "Despite the fact that you're rather too caring to easily give up on your own sister, Elsa no matter what, you still deserve to be able to easily move on from Elsa, don't you? Anything you can do or even say is to keep Elsa and any of her protections along with their protectiveness and protective tendecies from interfering with your self independence and freedom. It's rather tough to be satisfied ever since the idea of having to have all of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter, elemental magic powers is that kind of protection you'd rather feel free to easily resent. Anything we can do or even say is to teach your no good for nothing family a lesson they'll never ever even forget that easily at all by giving your no good for nothing parents and sister, Elsa whatever they'll deserve."